


Day 1 - Spanking

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: As soon as he heard the door fall into the lock behind him, Draco couldn't help turning around, a fairly smug look on his face. He had been perfectly bad and had made the evening a truly exhausting one. At least for Harry who kept trying to fix the mess that Draco was causing simply by being what most people would call a brat. Something he enjoyed. Mostly because of what usually happened afterwards.





	Day 1 - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, third time's the charm they say. So let's try again lol
> 
> This is actually pretty much a warmup. I haven't written anything but RP in about a year so yeah, I might need a few days to get fully into it. 
> 
> But I hope you still like it and please tell me what you think :)

As soon as he heard the door fall into the lock behind him, Draco couldn't help turning around, a fairly smug look on his face. He had been perfectly bad and had made the evening a truly exhausting one. At least for Harry who kept trying to fix the mess that Draco was causing simply by being what most people would call a brat. Something he enjoyed. Mostly because of what usually happened afterwards.  
"What was that supposed to be?" Draco blinked innocently, tilting his head as he looked at Harry.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"You know fully well what I mean. You insulted my friends. Even though we discussed this before. Why is it so damn hard for you to behave?" The other was coming closer as he spoke, basically circling Draco like a predator his prey. 

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't discipline me enough." He didn't back down. Only slightly away, knowing there wasn't much room between him and the wall anymore. And mere seconds - and half a step - later he felt his back hit it. Draco looked at Harry, still not behaving like he was supposed to. He just wanted this punishment. They both knew that.  
"Guess I really haven't been through with my training," Harry was directly in front of him, pinning Draco to the wall. One hand came up to cup his chin, pulling him in.  
"Let's fix this, shall we?" 

Draco bit his lip now, unable to help the fact that he was clearly getting turned on. He carefully pushed his hips forwards, earning him nothing but a questioning look. "I don't think you quite deserve that."  
Harry moved swiftly and with ease and within seconds had Draco away from the wall, arm twisted behind his back as he lead him to the living room. Draco didn't feel a second of hesitation as he was thrown across the table. He felt the air being knocked out of his lungs for a second and before he could recover a hand was on his neck, effectively pinning him down. 

Of course Harry didn't slow down but just continued. Draco knew that he could trust him with this. That he was in no danger whatsoever. And that he would be perfectly alright if he wanted to end this little game of theirs. But he'd be damned if he ended this. It was far too much fun. This little game of cat and mouse they would always play at home. How they would chase each other. Would make sure the other didn't step out of line.  
Others wouldn't understand. They didn't see how it could be fun. Why they'd enjoy being pinned down and helpless. But to them? To Draco? It was simply part of his life. He didn't want to imagine not having this roughness. Their fights. The reasons that made him fall in love. 

Suddenly, another hand was grabbing his wrists, stretching them out above his head and switching leverage to hold him down. Now he was pinned by Harry's whole body and weight, not only a single hand. And then he felt the silk of the others tie around his wrists. Silk ties had become a must for both of them after Draco injured his wrist on another material once. Safety was always more important than anything and for that he was grateful. It meant that he could fully let go. That he could trust Harry. Because Harry knew his limits. He knew how far he could push Draco. And he especially knew when to stop and what to do to make sure Draco always knew he was loved. And vice-versa when it was Draco being the cat.  
He pulled slightly - defiantly - on the tie, but it was swiftly tied in place, keeping his hands out of the way. He could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck, making him shiver. He was glad that he too, had such a strong effect on his boyfriend and that he wasn't alone with being hot and flustered. Suddenly the weight was gone, his tied hands released. 

And then he could feel his pants being pulled down. They pooled around his ankles, making him shiver. It just made him feel even more helpless. Now Draco couldn't run either. Not only were his hands tied, his own clothing became a tool to trap him. The hand returned to his neck, the other pushing up his shirt. Harry was really not holding back this time. And Draco loved it. He bit his lip, having to hold back a groan. He knew he probably wasn't going to get fucked tonight. They'd probably have lazy morning sex though. 

And before he knew it, Harry raised the hand that wasn't pinning Draco down. Draco couldn't help but want to turn back, to look at the other. Who simply increased pressure on his neck, making sure Draco stayed in place.  
"Can't you be a good even once?" Draco was about to reply but all he got out was a yelp as the raised hand smacked him. He had been distracted - too distracted actually. He felt it linger only for a moment before it was raised again. This time he could feel the hot even more. He whimpered softly, it actually burning more this time. But Harry didn't hesitate or think for a second. He raised his hand again, the third smack coming right away. 

"Now, let me make this clear. You will behave. You will not insult my friends again." A fourth smack landed on his ass now, making Draco yelp again. Harry really wasn't holding back. He was using full force. And it felt great. He hated when he held back. This was so much better.  
" Do you understand?" Draco gasped as multiple hits landed in quick succession. He could feel the burn now even when Harry wasn't actively spanking him. The blood had already rushed not only to his ass but also to his groin. Draco knew how quickly his pale skin would turn red under the hits. He also knew that Harry loved watching it. That he enjoyed the sight quite a bit. And if he was honest, he did so too. It's why spanking became basically part of their day-to-day routine. 

"Yes," he gasped between two hits, his ass by now stinging like a hundred needles.  
"Yes, what?" Harry increased the force behind his next hit, accentuating that Draco had just made a mistake and making him cry out, tears in his eyes.  
"Yes, Sir." Harry chuckled softly and Draco could tell just how horny he truly was. Suddenly the hits stopped. Harry laid his hand on Draco's reddened skin, softly massaging it. It caused a shiver to run down Draco's spine, making Harry squeeze even harder before removing his hand, landing another hard blow on Draco's ass. 

"Better. But not good enough." Draco whimpered softly. It was quite painful by now. Making him cry out with every hit. And still he couldn't help it. His hips moved slightly forwards, a clear sign of his arousal. But Harry just put pressure on his neck and smacked him again, harder.  
"Did I say you could get turned on by this?"  
Draco all but screamed, glad that they had decided to keep wards in place so no one could hear them. He whimpered softly at the next hit, Harry still being unrelenting.  
"No, Sir."  
"Then why are you doing it?" 

Draco not truly screamed out, the pain shooting up through his spine. He felt tears running down his cheeks by now. It hurt. It hurt so good. He never wanted Harry to stop.  
"I'm sorry, Sir!" He pressed out between shallow breaths. Harry had not yet stopped.  
"For what are you sorry?" Draco felt the hand slow down again. It was massaging the tender flesh now instead. He whimpered softly, the normally soft movements, causing sparks of pain to shoot up his back.  
"For getting turned on."  
Harry once again squeezed harder. "And?"  
"For talking back, Sir." 

Suddenly the hand was gone from his ass. Draco whimpered softly at this. Suddenly the weight was back on him. For a split second he thought he would still get fucked. But Harry simply untied his hands before pulling back. Another hit landed on his ass. This one with as much force as Harry could put into it, not having to hold Draco down anymore.  
"If you can still sit tomorrow, we will have to fix that." 

And then he was gone, leaving Draco alone on the table to collect himself. He was panting, tears still running down his cheeks. But he was so happy. Oh, he was definitely the happiest he had been the whole evening. But he also was slightly spaced out. So he just stayed where he was on the table for a while. Harry had left the room and when Draco managed to get up, he winced softly. He was alone, like he had expected. He stepped out of his pants somehow and dragged himself to the bedroom. 

Harry was already waiting for him and as soon as he came in, Draco felt himself being picked up, making his cry out in surprise before he was gently dropped on the bad. Harry was moving swiftly, picking up some lotion and applying it to his sore ass. It was a cooling lotion that would take most of the pain away for now. And Draco couldn't deny that he loved how much he was cared for. How Harry knew just how to make him feel good. And how he'd aways do his best to make him feel just as good in return.  
"Honestly though, Draco… How are they supposed to stop hating you if you keep doing this kind of shit? Much as I love this… I don't want anyone to hurt you."  
Draco smiled softly, watching as Harry sat down beside him and rolling onto his side to look at him.  
"I know. It's why I trust you so much. It's why I love you."  
Harry was moving closer, wrapping an arm around Draco and pulling him closer before covering them with the blanket. "I love you too."


End file.
